


La verdad detrás de la mentira

by wileret



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria se siente frustrada por como Nick maneja las cosas, aunque eso no significa que vaya a traicionarle por sus metodos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verdad detrás de la mentira

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Escrito para el [Kinkmeme](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/14021.html) de [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com)

El aire se respira tenso, aún cuando Stark y Rogers han abandonado la sala de control dejándole a ella y a Fury solos, los cromos del Capitán América sobre la mesa de reuniones. Maria puede ver desde donde está la sangre que mancha uno de ellos, y desvía la mirada rápidamente hacia el ventanal. La imagen del vasto cielo, infinito sobre la cubierta del Helicarrier, permitiéndole organizar sus pensamientos antes de volver a mirar el hombre que sigue de pie delante de ella. Dándole la espalda, como un muro infranqueable.  
  
Comprende a ese hombre, su manera de hacer las cosas y llevar toda esa situación que parece ser demasiado grande hasta para un hombre como él, lo que no significa que no crea en su capacidad para llevarlos adelante. Pero hay ocasiones como esas en las que Maria no puede simplemente aceptar lo que él hace y no decir nada al respecto. S.H.I.E.L.D lo es todo para ella, su vida, su carrera, años de entrenamiento y selección. Su sueño de ser agente hecho realidad a bordo de la mejor nave de la organización. Y lo que ha presenciado, la conversación entre esos dos hombres y Nick Fury, le ha dejado fría, incómoda. Ha sentido el dolor de la pérdida en sus rostros, la tensión en los hombros, las miradas que no se querían encontrar.  
  
Por dentro, Maria Hill se siente en parte culpable al haber permitido a Fury realizar su obra de teatro particular con ella como espectadora. No debe de discutir las acciones de su superior pero, al igual que en otras ocasiones pasadas de las que solo ellos dos son conocedores, no puede evitar que las palabras salgan de su boca.  
  
\- Señor, esos cromos estaban en la taquilla de Coulson, no en su chaqueta.  
  
Nick Fury no se gira, simplemente sigue mirando hacia la puerta.  
  
\- Necesitaban ese empujón -dice de repente, voz grave y seria.  
  
Maria frunce el ceño.   
  
\- Con todo el respeto del mundo, señor. Discrepo en sus métodos. Sobre todo cuando detrás de una mentira se camufla otra más grande.  
  
Durante unos segundos solo hay silencio y, de repente, el sonido de un pequeño suspiro.  
  
\- No debería discutir mis decisiones, agente Hill.  
  
\- Pero lo hago, señor -responde firme, sin miedo.   
  
\- Y por eso le aprecio -admite, girándose hacia ella con el fantasma de una leve sonrisa en el rostro que se esfuma tan pronto como la ve, pero que sabe que ha estado ahí -. Pero debe recordar que, fuera de esta sala, no debe decir palabra alguna sobre este asunto.  
  
\- _Este asunto_ –masculla, mirándole fijamente -. ¿Se refiere al detalle de los cromos o el hecho de que el agente Coulson no está muerto? Creo que recordar que dijo que la guerra no se gana con sentimentalismos, pero está jugando con sus sentimientos. Tienen derecho a saberlo, y lo sabes.

Puede leer la repentina advertencia en la mirada de Fury ante su desliz en el formalismo y el hecho de haberle devuelto las palabras. Aún así, no se arrepiente de sus palabras.  
  
\- Maria –dice en voz baja, negando de repente levemente con la cabeza, pensativo -. A veces hay que hacer excepciones.  
  
Con esas palabras, Maria sabe que está recordando decisiones en otras batallas, soldados perdidos, el peso del cargo fuerte sobre sus hombros y que le han hecho el hombre que es ahora. Corazón de acero en la superficie.  
  
\- Solo recuerde que aunque sean soldados, _héroes_ , como quiera llamarlos señor, siguen siendo humanos - dice, en voz suave -. Intente no olvidarlo.  
  
Humanos como él, como ella, no solo máquinas de guerra.  
  
Puede que le haga caso, puede que no. La decisión es de él después de todo. Ella es solo otro soldado en esa nave, ya sea de mayor o menor rango.  
  
Y con eso, Maria se despide con una inclinación de cabeza, no hay nada más que decir. Solo espera haber guiado a su superior, _a Nick_ , hacia lo que es correcto.

  
  
FIN

 


End file.
